Heero has a Kid?
by LAChick
Summary: What if Dr J tried to creat two perfect solders instead of just one? What is the second solder is a girl named Meggan who had genetic alteriating to have increadable streanth and speed? Why did Dr J give up on her? What happened to Heero afterward?
1. Default Chapter

What if Dr J tried to creat two perfect solders instead of just one? What is the second solder is a girl named Meggan who had genetic alteriating to have increadable streanth and speed? Why did Dr J give up on her? What happened to Heero afterward?  
After the war, the guys all decide to live together. They live in California, Los Angeles after Duo begged them. One day Duo meets a little girl with bright blue eyes, and messy brown hair. She clames to be looking for her father whoom her mother called her "Hero" or is it Heero?  
1XOC 2XH 3X4 5XS

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gundam wing guys only my own made up characters.

(x Kenshin)

Somewhere in Los Angeles California, a mother was tucking her four-year old girl in bed.

"Mommy? Can you tell me the story of how you met daddy?" asked the little girl.

"Sweetheart, I have told you the story a million times, you know it by heart," replied her mother.

"Please?" begged her daughter.

"How about you start it Angel," her mother suggested.

"Ok" smiled Angel "You and auntie were all by yourselves when you were little right?"

"Yes, we were your age." replied the mother.

"And daddy and a man found you all alone," nodded Angel knowingly.

"Yes" smiled her mother.

"And then you met daddy and he took care of you because auntie went away right?"

"Yes, and we grew up together. And when I was older I fell in love with your daddy. He was my hero'" the mother smiled at the joke that her daughter didn't understand. "We fell in love, but the man said that if I wanted to protect daddy like he had done for me, I would have to leave."

"And I was in your tummy" smiled Angel.

"Yes, so I left and daddy went to fight the war to help more people."

"And you had me" Angel grinned.

"Yes, and I had you" laughed her mother.

"And one day daddy will come home right?"

"Its late, good night" the mother said suddenly getting up and going to the door.

"Mommy?" asked Angel

"Yes?"

"Why isn't daddy home?"

"He's still busy fighting the war" she replied.

"But Bobby from school said that his daddy came back from the war."

"Daddy will come" smiled the mother "one day. Good night" and with that she closed the door.

The mother went to her room and fell onto her bed crying. "Oh Heero" she whispered "Don't forget me" she cried.

Angel got up from her bed and walked to her closet. She pulled out her pink Barbie backpack and put her shoes on. She got her pink laptop from her desk and turned it on. Quickly searching for information on the war. She typed in "Hero, Gundam Wing" and one name appeared. "Heero Yuy". Angel clicked on the statistics and out came a biography about him. Printing it, she took out her mother's credit card and placed a flight to Japan where her father was staying. Leaving a quick note for her mother, she took all of her money and took a cab to the airport.

Authors note: ok so I have her really smart. So what? She is the child of Heero and this other woman who was genetically altered to be a perfect solder. So there. :P Review please.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gundam wing guys only my own made up characters.

(x Kenshin)

Duo was walking home from the market. His arms filled with grocery bags. Heero had told him, no wait, ordered him to go to the market because he finished off the last of the food. 'Sigh' Duo smiled 'Heero's been extra grumpy lately. I wonder what's wrong' he thought. He started whistling as he walked down the dimly lit streets.

It's been getting darker faster and a bit chilly too. Just then it started to rain. He looked up to the sky welcoming the rain on his face when he ran into something or rather someone. "Um sorry" he said trying to look around the bags to see no one in front of him.

"That's okay" replied a small voice. Duo asked confused as he looked down to the voice, he saw a small girl looking at him. She looked very familiar with dark brown messy hair and Prussian blue eyes.

"Oh hi there" he smiled. She smiled back "Are you out here by yourself little girl?" Duo asked

"No I'm looking for my daddy. Do you know him?" the little girl asked.

"Daddy? Are you lost?" Duo asked.

"No, I am looking for my daddy. Mommy said he would come home after the war but he hasn't. I think that maybe he doesn't know where I am so I came to find him. Mommy is so sad and cries a lot when she thinks I'm sleeping."

"War? He was in the war?"

The little girl smiled," yeah, he's a big hero"

Duo smiled "You know I was in the war too" he said

"You know my daddy?" the little girl asked excitedly.

"What is his name?" Duo asked curious about who the father was. Especially since he was a "Big Hero".

"Don't know" she mumbled looking away.

"Where is your mother? Maybe she can tell me" Duo suggested.

"Can't my mommy isn't here. She's home."

"Where's your home?"

"United States"

"United States and your mother let you come here by yourself!"

"I left without telling her she wouldn't let me come so I left a note telling her where I went so she won't worry"

"Won't worry?"

She smiled

He seriously doubt that but let it drop. "Hey, you want to stay with me and my friends while you are looking for your dad?"

"I wanted to find him tonight" she replied

"Well how about I have my friends help. Their really smart and were in the war too."

She smiled

By the way what's your name? Mines Duo, Duo Maxwell" smiled Duo

"Angel Yuy Vasquez" she replied

"Yuy?" Duo laughed

"Yeah, she said it's from my fathers name so I wouldn't forget him" she replied

Duo thought 'That's an unusual name. Could her father be...no way," he smiled. She glared at him…much like Hee...no' Duo shook his head "Nothing" he smiled. "Come on, I'll get in trouble if I'm any later" he grinned. She smiled back two walked back in the rain back to the house the rest of them were staying at.

In California, Meggan, Angels mother , woke up suddenly felling something very wrong happening. "Angel" she yelled. Meggan ran to Angels room to find her bed made perfectly and only a note where Angel should have been. "Angel!" she yelled. Meggan grabbed the note and read it fearing what she didn't want happen to happen.

Dear Mommy, went to Japan to find daddy. Don't worry. I'll bring him home so you won't cry anymore.

Love,

Angel Yuy Vasquez

"No!" she cried. "I won't let you" she said standing up. She immediately got into her car and drove to the airport taking the next flight to Japan knowing that in order to find her daughter, she must face the man she has carefully avoided for almost 5 years. Heero Yuy.


	3. chapter 2

Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah, you know the story Gundam Wing is not mine.

x Kenshin!

Chapter2

"I'm, I mean were home" Duo yelled opening the door and letting Angel in.

"Good, I was just about to make dinner" replied Quatre walking to the front door. "Let me…" he noticed the small girl standing beside him holding a very large grocery bag, "Duo?"

"Yes?" he asked taking the bags in his arms to the kitchen. The little girl followed him.

"Who's that!" Quatre asked pointing to the little girl.

"Who's who?" Duo asked as he took the bag from the little girl. "Oh her? That's Angel"

"Who's Angel?" Trowa asked walking to the kitchen.

"Hello Trowa" smiled Quatre walking up to Trowa and giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hello Quatre" Trowa smiled slightly putting an arm around Quatre's waist. "So who's Angel?"

"Maxwell, what the hell do you think you're doing bring a child here?" Wu Fei replied following Trowa in.

"Um… she followed me home?" Duo joked

"Duo, now what are you doing?" Heero glared walking into the kitchen.

"Nothing" replied Duo

"He brought a kid home with him" answered Wu Fei.

"DUO" Heero yelled

"Awww come on, I have to help her. She's far away from home. I'll explain the story later while she goes to S-L-E-E-P" Duo said

"I know what you S-P-E-L-L-E-D" Angel smiled

All of the guys looked at her surprised.

"Where are your parents little girl?" asked Quatre getting out of Trowa's arms and kneeling to the little girls height.

"In Los Angeles, California" she said simply

"What!"

"Mmhmm" Angel nodded.

"What do we do with her now?" whispered Quatre to the other guys.

"We'll contact her mother tomorrow, for now I guess she could use the spare bedroom." Wu Fei said.

"Now that's settled how about we get some food. I'm hungry" Duo yawned "And sleepy too. But first food."

"Duo, why don't you show Angel to her room and wash up, I should have dinner done by then" Omi said smiling.

"Okay" Duo grinned "Come on Angel lets get clean."

Once dinner was made and everyone was washed up they ate and Angel was sent to bed. The others meet into the den to discuss what was happening.

"OK Duo spill it, why is there a little girl with you." Wu Fei asked.

"Look, I saw her walking the streets alone, I couldn't leave her to fend for the night" replied Duo

"Is she a run away?" asked Quatre

"No I don't think so. She's looking for her father who was in the war" Duo said stretching out on the couch.

"And she came to Japan to find him?" asked Quatre disbelieving that a child would be able to leave her house let alone the country.

"She's smart" Trowa said quietly pulling Quatre into his lap on one of the chairs.

"Unusually smart for a child her age. She knows more than she should. You can see it in her eyes."

"Well I think we should let her stay and get her mother to get her tomorrow." Wu Fei said and started to walk out of the room. "Night"

"Night Wubear" Duo yelled to Wu Fei then went o his room.

"Maxwell! The name is Wu Fei. WU FEI!" Wu Fei before slamming the door shut.

"She looks familiar" Heero said quietly before quietly turning to his room.

"Night" Trowa and Quatre both followed and went to sleep.

Meggan arrived in Japan at 8 o'clock in the morning. By now the slight drizzle was pouring hard. She grabbed her silver suitcase, the only thing she had brought, and haled a cab. She told the man the address and they drove away. The cab pulled up to a large two story house. She paid the man and he drove off. Her clothes, which contained of only a t shirt with a large sweater over, black sweat pants, and tennis shoes, were soaking wet now and clung to her body but she did not even shutter when the cold wind hit her. It was part of her training, to ignore body needs and wants. She walked up to the door and knocked. She kept knocking until she heard a sleepily, "I'm coming". The door was opened by a young man about her age with long brown hair. "Who are you?" he yawned.

"I need to speak with Heero, my daughter is missing" Meggan replied seriously.

"Your daughter?" he asked

"Mommy?" a voice came from the kitchen and Angel ran out. "You found me!" she giggled.

"Angel!" Meggan smiled, a few tears slipped down her face, "You're safe, I'm so glad" she hugged her daughter. The other guys followed her out of the kitchen to were Meggan and Duo were.

"Meggan?" a quiet, shocked voice said.

Meggan looked up into the familiar Prussian blue eyes, "Heero?"

Well that's all for now. Please review!


	4. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gundam Wing guys.

x -- Kenshin

"Heero?" said Meggan looking into the same eyes she saw so long ago.

"She's yours?" Heero asked. Meggan saw a small flash of pain in his eyes; she could have missed it if she blinked.

"Yes, this is my daughter Angel" Meggan replied standing up and looking him in the eyes.

"Do, Do you both know each other?" asked Duo confused. Trowa and Quatre nodded in agreement.

"She was my partner when I was working for Dr J" replied Heero

All the other pilots looked at Heero in disbelief then looked at Meggan then back at Heero.

"Well why don't we all sit down and get to know each other" smiled Quatre

"Quatre the perfect wife" teased Duo

"Duo!" Quatre yelled shocked

"Just joking Quatre" grinned Duo

"Calm down, Quatre" Trowa said pulling him into his arms and giving him a kiss on his forehead.

"Quatre's right though, lets all sit and talk" Duo said walking to the living room. The rest of the group following. They all sat, Heero and Meggan on one sofa with Angel in the center. Duo couldn't help but notice that she looked more liked Heero than her own mother. Quatre was going to sit on the other one next to Trowa, but Trowa pulled him into his lap making Quatre blush. Wu Fei leaned against the window, and Duo took the big chair facing everyone else.

"Now what Maxwell?" Wu Fei asked annoyed

"Well why don't we introduce ourselves?" suggested Quatre "I believe Heero called you Meggan, is that right?" he asked Meggan.

"Yes" she replied looking at her daughter who was drawing on a blank piece of paper.

"Well, my name is Quatre Raberba Winner, this is Trowa Barton" he said pointing to the guy he was sitting on "That's Wu Fei Chang" he said pointing to Wu Fei who was leaning against the window, "Duo Maxwell and I guess you already know Heero Yuy."

"It's nice to meet you all but we must leave" Meggan said getting up from her seat, "come on sweetheart, time to go home," she said to Angel.

"No, I like it here, can't we stay for a little while?" asked Angel pouting

"No, I'm sorry but we wouldn't want to impose and besides, you have school in two days."

"I don't' like school, the kids are mean" Angel pouted more

"Well talk about this later, let's go" Meggan said quietly.

"Why don't you stay for one night?" asked Duo

"You just arrived and it a long flight from California to Japan. You could get come rest and keep Meggan company while you had Heero catch up." Suggested Heero

"I have nothing to say to Heero" Meggan said "but appreciate the offer" she sighed "alright but we leave tomorrow, no but missy" Meggan told her daughter who was grinning brightly

"Yes mommy" she said hugging her then ran to Duo, "Thank you Duo"

"No problem" Duo grinned "So what do you want to do not that you're staying here for 24 hours?"

"I want to find my daddy" Angel smiled

"No" Meggan said "We won't" and with that she walked to the kitchen

"But…" Angel said and stopped, "Mommy never wants to find daddy, she says he's busy and that if he wanted to find us he could

"Why don't you go and see if Quatre has any ideas of what w could do" Duo smiled "okay?"

"Okay" smiled Angel and ran to Quatre.

Duo got up and went to the kitchen, "He had a couple of questions that Meggan needed to answer. "Um Meggan?" asked Duo

"What do you want Duo?" asked Meggan sipping a cup of coffee

Duo sat down next to her, "You know it funny but Angel looks a lot like Heero" Duo said smiling slightly.

"She does, doesn't she?" Meggan said

"Meggan, Heero said you and him were partners working for Dr J, is that true?"

"Yeah, so what"

"Well …um…Heero's her father isn't he?" Duo asked seriously

Meggan looked up startled, "Why do you say that?"

"I just put all the pieces together"

"Look, Angel has no father, that's all. I am her mother and her only family"

"Why don't you just tell him?"

"Heero's not the father" Meggan said angry

"Just admit it. A) Angel looks just like him. Especially when she glares. B) She said her father was in the war. He was a Gundam pilot. There are only 5 Gundam pilots and there all living in this house. C) I could see it in you eyes when you look at Heero" Duo pointed out.

"Duo you wouldn't understand"

"Try me, I've been through a lot for my age"

"It's a long story"

"I have time"

"It starts before I meet Heero. My mother and father were killed in a car accident. It was just my and my sister Samantha. She was 5 and I was 4. We lived on our own. My sister was so smart. Well she got sick and died a few weeks later. I was 7 now. Dr J and Heero found me sleeping next to my sister's dead body. He took me to his lab and decided I was perfect to experiment on. He gave me different drugs, some side affects were really bad and made me sick. Heero and I grew close. I do not know if it was love or not. We supported each other, tented to each others wounds mental and physical. "One day when we were 15, Heero had a really tough job. He never told me about it, he just asked if I could hold him. He stayed like that and well one thing lead to another. The next morning Dr. J found us and punished us badly. About two weeks later I found out I was pregnant. Heero was happy but Dr J also heard and ordered mo to kill it. I couldn't kill the baby in me so I tried to run away with Heero. We were caught and beaten. I still have the scares. Dr. J said that I had two choices, either I could stay with Heero and kill my child, or leave and never look for Heero again. I love Heero and I didn't want to leave but Heero insisted. Dr J told me in order to leave I had to give Heero a memory blocking potion. It was designed to make him forget about my love, the child, and how she came to be. I did crying and left. I never wanted to see Heero again. I moved to Los Angeles California and kept track of Heero so I knew where he was so I would see him. I had Angel and life has been okay, but now Angel wants to find her father. Heero doesn't need to know and so I've never told her. And she won't know."

Duo just sat there thinking about all he has heard. "And you won't tell him?"

"No and you better not either. She's mine and only mine." Meggan said standing up. "Promise me?"

"I promise but that means that you will not keep contact with us right?"

"Yes, I have no choice, He could be in danger if people found out."

"People?"

"The…" Meggan was intruded when a loud screeching voice was heard.

"HHHHHHHEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Dam Duo swore as a blond girl with an awful pink dress came in."


	5. chapter 4

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the Gundam guys.

x -- Kenshin!

"HHHHHHHEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Relena called again walking into the house followed by Hilde. Relena walked over to Heero and sat next to him leaning her head onto his shoulder. Heero shrugged off her head and stood up. "Hello Relena" he answered

"Hi Relena hi Hilde" Quatre smiled slightly still sitting on Trowa's lap.

"Hello Relena hello Hilde" Trowa said quietly

"Hello Hilde, Hello Relena" Wu Fei said leaning against the window.

"Hilde?" asked Duo walking out from the kitchen. "Hey girl" he smiled and hugged her giving her a quick kiss. "Hey Relena" Duo sighed not letting go of Hilde.

"Hello Quatre, Trowa, Wu Fei, Duo" Relena said

"Hello Hilde, Hello Relena" said the little girl sitting next to Trowa.

"Hello…um who are you?" Relena asked the little girl "Heero, who is this girl?"

"Hi, my name is Angel. Who are you?" Angel asked holding out her small hand for Relena to shake.

"Where's your mommy and daddy little girl?" asked Hilde

"She isn't one of yours is she?" Relena asked pointing to the Gundam guys.

Quatre and Trowa shook their head. Wu Fei ignored her.

"Um… she is not mine" Duo grinned

"Heero?" Relena asked worried

"She's mine" Meggan said walking into the room.

"And who are you?" Relena asked annoyed that another woman was in the same house as her Heero.

"Boy are you rude" Meggan smirked. She held out her hand, "My name is Meggan. This is my daughter Angel nice to meet you um… what is your name?"

"Relena, Relena Peacecraft Heero's girlfriend " Relena said with great confidence. Meggan noticed Duo shaking his head wildly at the remark.

"And I'm Hilde, Duo's girlfriend" Hilde said

"Nice to meet you too Hilde. This is Angel my daughter. Angel says hi'"

"Hi Hilde" Angel smiled "Are you and Duo dating?"

"Why yes we are. Such a smart girl" Hilde smiled

"Thank you" Angel smiled brightly.

"Well anyways, Heero are you coming to the ball this evening with me?" Relena asked

"Yes Duo you are coming right?" Hilde asked

"We can't" Duo said sadly

"Why not!" demanded Relena

"Because we have guest" Quatre pointed out.

"Can't they just leave?" asked Relena

"Don't worry we will, come on Angel. Were going home"

"But you said we can stay till tomorrow" Angel said close to tears.

"I know sweetheart but the guys have plans and we'll only be in the way"

"Why don't you come with us?" asked Hilde

"Hilde!" Relena hissed quietly

"That's a good idea" Duo cheered

"But.. but" Relena stuttered

"I couldn't impose and what about Angel, I couldn't leave her" Meggan asked.

"She can come too" Duo grinned

"But only people with invitations can go" Relena reasoned

"She has a point" Hilde sighed

"As I recall, only Relena, Hilde, and myself were invited" Quatre said standing up and walking to the fireplace. "But I remembered it mentioning that we can bring our own guest. That is how the others are coming. Hilde invited Duo. Invited Trowa. Relena invited Heero. And Wu Fei was invited by Sally Po."

"Yes but who would take Meggan and Angel?" asked Relena

"I will" Quatre smiled

"But you're already taking Trowa"

"So? My invitation says," Quatre read "Dear Mr. Quatre Raberbra Winner, you and all of your guest family or friends are invited to the 113th Winter Crystal Ball."

Quatre smiled "So that means…"

"It means that they can come" Duo smiled

"I don't mean to sound superficial but I have nothing to wear. These are the only clothes I have. I wasn't planning to stay at all." Meggan blushed slightly.

"That's no problem. Quatre has a billion sisters. There must be something she could wear right Quat?"

"Right" Quatre smiled back

"But what about Angel?" asked Meggan

"Oh, I have tones of my sister's stuff when they were her age." Quatre smiled

"Do you both want to pick something out now?"

Meggan knelt beside Angel, "Sweetheart, do you want to go to the ball? There will be a lot of people and you won't have much to do."

Angel smiled, "Do I get to wear a dress like Cinderella?"

Meggan smiled "I guess so"

"Then mommy I want to go" Angel giggled

"Hurray!" Duo yelled

"Shut up baka" Heero said

Duo shut up but kept grinning.

"And I get to do you hair and make up" Hilde smiled "Now come on we have some work to do." Hilde looped her arm with Meggan letting go of Duo.

Also grabbing Quatre's hand she dragged them up stairs. Meggan quickly picked up Angel before being pulled from the room.

Relena quickly stood up and walked to the door. "Heero, I will be here at 8 o'clock." And with that she left the house.

"Good riddance" Wu Fei said finally speaking.

"That gives us 6 hours till the supreme evil comes back," joked Duo.

"That's not nice Duo" Quatre said walking back into the room.

"So what are you going to do spank me?" Duo teased "Oh wait, I bet you want Trowa to spank you instead" he grinned

"Maxwell!" Wu Fei yelled

"Love you to Wubear" Duo said running to his room. "I get the shower first!" he yelled.

"It's Wu Fei!" yelled Wu Fei

"I do believe this is going to be a very long night" Trowa smirked.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Authors note: Sorry it took a while. It's getting harder to keep writing with school ending in 2 weeks.

What you all think? Please review so I can make it better.


	6. chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gundam Wing guys. SO don't sue me.

x -- Kenshin

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888

Later that evening...

Sally Po and Relena were arriving in 5 minutes and none of the guys have seen Hilde, Meggan or Angel since Hilde has taken them up stairs. The guys were all ready waiting at the entrance for all of the women when the door bell rang. Quatre answered it letting Relena and Sally Po in. Sally, wearing a dark green spaghetti strapped dress with black stilettos, walked up to Wu Fei giving him a quick kiss then greeted the rest of the guys. Relena, wearing a pink dress with a big bow in the back and a too low for her cut in the front walked over to Heero and gave him a big hug and tried to kiss him when he pushed her away.

Relena pouted, "But Heero?" she whined.

"Hn" was all Heero replied.

"Duo, Where is Hilde?" asked Sally Po leaning against Wu Fei.

"She's up stairs; we have two other guest coming with us. Two of Heero's friends" Duo grinned

"Friends? Heero's? Who?" asked Sally interested

"An old co worker" Duo grinned not saying any more.

"Ahem" a voice said from up the stairs. Everyone looked up to see Hilde wearing a purple short sleeved top with a black shirt and black heels.

"Hilde" Duo smiled looking at her.

"May I introduce...the cutest girl in the world...Angel Yuy Vasquez!" Hilde smiled stepping aside to letting Angel bounce down the stairs and smiled brightly.

"Look, Quatre picked out pretty dress for me" She giggled. She twirled around in a bright blue dress with white dress shoes.

"You look very pretty" Quatre smiled kneeling down in front of her.

"Guys? Were not done yet" Hilde reminded them. Everyone looked up at her. "And now may I introduce Meggan" She said stepping aside once more but Meggan was not there.

"Well?" asked Duo

"She was right behind me a minute ago" Hilde said turning around. "Meggan get your but out here now or I'll drag you out kicking and screaming" she yelled.

"Alright, I'm coming" mumbled Meggan walking out. The guys stared as Meggan walked down the stairs not once tripping on her high black stilettos. The tress was dark blue and had one strap on her left shoulder. It went down to her ankles and had two slits going to her mid thigh. Relena just glared then put her arm through Heero's.

"Did I do good or what?" asked Hilde walking up to Duo.

"Awesome job" Duo grinned kissing her.

"Good" smiled Hilde

"Meggan, this is Sally Po" Quatre introduced "She's dating Wu Fei."

"Nice to meet you" Meggan smiled shaking Sally's hand.

"Sally, this is Meggan, she knew Heero when they were younger" Quatre smiled. "And that's Angel, Meggan's daughter" he said pointing to Angel.

"It's nice to meet the both of you" she smiled back.

"Shall we go?" asked Duo offering his arm to Hilde

"Yes" smiled Hilde taking his arm and walking out side, followed by Relena pulling Heero out and Sally and Wu Fei. Angel started to pull Quatre out by the hand making Meggan and Quatre laugh and Trowa smile.

"I guess we should go too" Meggan sighed looking at Trowa. Trowa extended his arm and the two followed after the rest.

When they arrived at the ball Relena immediately pulled Heero out onto the dance floor. She smirked as Meggan sat by herself not knowing anyone. Everyone else had a date and Relena wanted to make it clear the Heero was hers.

Meggan watched as the couples talked and danced. Even Angel was having a good time. She bounced over to Wu Fei and Sally asking a million questions a minute. She turned her eyes to the dance floor where Heero was dancing very close to Relena. It was oblivious in her mind that they were an item. She knew it was stupid for her to think that she stood a chance against someone like Relena who probably never once suffered a day in her life and doesn't have baggage with her, mainly a child. She saw Trowa and Quatre start to dance and Hilde and Duo. Those two couples were obliviously in love. The way they looked at only their partners. She decided that after tonight she would leave and never come back again. She could never see Heero with anyone. It hurt too much. Time flew by as she just stared into nothingness watching the couples dance. Every once in a while they would start talking to other people but it seemed as if everyone had forgotten about her. But that was just life she supposed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Heero stared in Meggan direction. Since he first saw her again he started to feel thing he never felt before, emotions that were bottled up. She looked so sad and lonely, even when she was talking to everyone else. He saw it in her eyes. He wanted to hold her and kiss her. Tell her he never wanted her to go but it was apparently obvious that she had someone else in mine, probably a husband. She did have a child, a beautiful girl. He kept watching her when he felt someone hit his shoulder. It was a very angry Relena. "Yes Relena?" he asked

"I was talking to you. Weren't you paying attention?" she asked angry

"No really" he answered

"Fine, I don't want to dance with you right now then" Relena huffed walking away. She hoped he would follow her but she was wrong. Instead he walked over to where Meggan was sitting.

Meggan was about to get up to go for the 4th time to the bathroom when she saw Heero ask her if she wanted to dance. Meggan looked into his cobalt eyes from her brown sad ones and smiled slightly. She silently took his hand and the two walked to the dance floor. The song just starting was "I Will Remember You".

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Authors Note: Well what do you think? Yea? Nea? Feed back please.


	7. chapter 6

Disclaimer: Do I need to repeat myself? Let me say it nice and clear. I DO NOT OWN THE GUNDAM WING GUYS! HOW MANY TIMES DO YOU NEED TO REMIND ME? (CRYS SOFTLY) Their only in mine in my mind. (Grins evilly) Trowa is mine all mine"

I also do not own the songs that I put on this page ok? Got it? Good.

Heero lead Meggan out to the dance floor wrapping both arms around her. She put her arms around his neck and the two began to dance softly.

_I will remember you, will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

To Meggan she felt they were both fifteen and still in love. She breathed in his sent memorizing it forever.

_Remember the good times that we had?  
I let them slip away from us when things got bad  
How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun  
Wanna feel your warmth upon me  
I wanna be the one_

Heero felt as if he never wanted to let go again. He knew she would leave but he didn't want her to. Not again.

_I will remember you  
Will you remember you?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

Flash back: After one seriously hard training day as Heero held a crying Meggan. They were both 10 years old.

"Heero, Will you promise never leave me?"

"Never ever" Heero whispered "I love you. You're my best friend"

_I'm so tired but I can't sleep  
Standin' on the edge of something much too deep  
It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
We are screaming inside  
But we can't be heard_

Another Flash Back: "Heero, don't cry please. It wasn't your fault" a sad Meggan told a crying Heero after one mission when they were 14.

"I killed someone" Heero cried

"No you didn't. Dr. J did not you. He told us to. It's his fault and one day he will pay for it" Meggan vowed

"Thank you" Heero whispered

"I love you Heero. Forever"

"I love you too" He whispered back kissing her.

The two made love that night.

_But I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

Flash back: "Heero I don't feel well" replied Meggan

"That's ok, I'll protect you" Heero smiled slightly.

"The problem with her is that she is pregnant!" yelled Dr. J

"I'm what?"

"How dear you!" Dr J yelled slapping her. Meggan screamed.

"Don't hurt her" Heero yelled punching Dr J.

That night Heero was beaten for disobeying and Meggan had to watch it all.

She cried all night that night and many nights after that. Heero almost died that night.

_I'm so afraid to love you  
But more afraid to lose  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
Once there was a darkness  
Deep and endless night  
You gave me everything you had  
Oh you gave me light_

Flash Back: "You have a choice to save Heero" Dr J told Meggan. You can leave tonight and never come back. If you do and loose contact with Heero I won't hurt him anymore"

"Heero won't forget me"

"Of course he will, if you give him this" he held up a bottle. "A special potion made to forget all about emotions like you.

"If he drinks this..."

"It was as if he never knew you as anything but a friend, nothing about your love, or about the child."

"If I do it you will not hurt him anymore?"

"Yes"

"Give me the bottle" she whispered

_And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

"Good bye Heero" whispered Meggan

"Where are you going?" asked Heero

"Out" she replied quietly. She sipped the potion and kissed Heero once more letting Heero drink the potion from her mouth.

Heero looked at her wide eye the fell to the floor unconscious.

Meggan put him in their bed and picked up her bag. That nigh she quietly left. "I love you Heero" was the last words she spoke to his unconscious body._  
_

_And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
Weep not for the memories_

The two danced until the song ended.

After the song ended the pace picked up. Meggan wiped her eyes then got a silly idea. Meggan smiled looking at Heero who looked at her confused.

"Heero, do you still know how to dance fast?" asked Meggan as the song "Fighter" came on. Heero just stared at her. "Guess not" she smirked turning to leave. Heero caught her arm and spun her back to him. Meggan smirked as the music started.

_After all you put me through  
You'd think I despise you  
But in the end, I wanna thank you  
'Cause_ _you make me that much stronger_

The two started to dance. Heero twirled Meggan around back and fourth. His hands went to her hips as she turned around and grinded her hips into his._  
When I, thought I knew you  
Thinking that you were true  
I guess I, I couldn't trust  
Called your bluff, time is up  
'Cause I've had enough  
You were, there by my side  
Always down for the ride  
But your, joy ride just came down in flames  
'Cause your greed sold me out of shame_

The dance was a mixture of a tango, some erotic moves, and pure passion. Heero never once missed a step as Meggan advanced twirled him. He hands stayed on her waist as he dipped her again.

_After all of the stealing and cheating  
You probably think that I hold resentment for you  
But, oh no, you're wrong  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do  
I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you_

Everyone gathered around watching. Duo was impressed. There was so much passion in Heero's dance he could have sworn he was flames in the pairs eyes. _  
'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So_ _thanks for making me a fighter_

Angel smiled as she saw here mommy dance with Heero. She noticed that here mommy was finally happy._  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So_ _thanks for making me a fighter_

Relena glared as the two danced. She vowed to split them before the night was over._  
Never saw it coming  
All of your backstabbing  
Just so you could cash in  
On a good thing before I realized your game  
I heard you're going round  
Playing the victim now  
But don't even begin  
Feeling I'm the one to blame  
'Cause you dug your own grave_

Meggan smirked as Heero tried to trip her with his feet as he used to do when they were younger. She dodged the easily and he smirked back._  
After all of the fights and the lies  
Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore  
No more, oh no, it's over  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now  
And never back down  
So I wanna say thank you  
_They used to practice dancing like this to improve their coordination and learn to since their partners next movement.

'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So _thanks for making me a fighter_

Meggan slipped one of her hands to his waist as the other to his neck messing up his hair._  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter_

Heero kept spinning Meggan left than right pulling her close then pushing her away._  
How could this man I thought I knew  
Turn out to be unjust, so cruel  
Could only see the good in you  
Pretended not to see the truth  
You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself  
Through living in denial  
But in the end you'll see  
You won't stop me_

"I won't lose" mumbled Meggan_  
I am a fighter and I  
I ain't goin' stop  
There is no turning back  
I've had enough_

"I won't either" Heero said back_  
'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter_

It was more like a game who will fall first the watchers noticed_  
Thought I would forget  
But I remember  
I remember  
I'll remember, I'll remember_

'They are so in love' smiled Hilde

_  
Thought I would forget  
But I remember  
I remember  
I'll remember, I'll remember_

'How did they live with out each other' Duo wondered.

_  
'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter_

Heero dipped Meggan as the song ended and then slowly helped her rise as the crowed applauded.

Both Meggan and Heero were out of breath. It seemed as time stood still. Their faces were so close, Meggan could feel Heero's beneath on hers. He was so close. She rose onto her toes and closing her eyes, she kissed him. The kiss was sweet, innocent and sweet. But then she quickly jerked back staring wide eyed. Two tears slipped down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry" she whispered pulling out of his arms. But before Heero was able to speak Relena marched up to them and grabbed Heero's hand.

"Leave Heero alone" Relena glared.

"I'm sorry Heero" whispered Meggan, "Got caught up in memories"

Heero looked at her confused.

"Goodbye Heero. I'm leaving tonight. There's a fight leaving at 2:00am and well be able to catch it" Meggan said looking down. She turned and walked away. Relena kept glairing at her keeping a firm grip on Heero.

Angel had fallen asleep on Trowa's lap. Quatre was leaning on Trowa's shoulder. Meggan walked up to them and picked up her sleeping daughter.

"You're not coming back are you?" Quatre said not really as a question but more of a fact.

"I can't" Meggan said "Or else…or else Heero… Never mind, I have to go" Meggan walked out.

As all of this was going on, everyone else continued on with the ball. No one else noticed Meggan carrying Angel out but the five guys, Relena, Hilde, and Sally Po.

Meggan walked down the street. The house was just a few blocks away and she had no problem carrying Angel in her heels. Just as she was coming up to the house a black car pulled up in front of her. Five men came out two with guns, one with a crow bar, one with a bat and the other had a knife. Meggan was helpless carrying Angel. She knew they were after Angel not her. One with a gun shot, her in the leg. Meggan fell dropping Angel. The one who shot her grabbed Angel. Angel started screaming but there was no one to hear her. The block was empted. The other 4 men beat Meggan until she blacked out. They stopped and got into the car and drove off.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Well here is another chapter.


	8. chapter 7

Disclaimer: Do not own Gundam Wing

"Meggan" a voice called out "Meggan wake up"

Meggan woke up to a light but firm shaking her shoulder. She opened her eyes and found familiar blue cobalt eyes staring at her. Then she remembered what happened... "Angel!" she yelled sitting up.

"Lay down" a soft voice said; it was Quatre "You've been hurt pretty bad"

He was sitting next to Trowa. Wu Fei, Duo, Sally Po, Hilde, and Relena were also there.

"Angel! I need to go!" Meggan said trying to stand up.

"You're really hurt" Duo said as Heero pushed Meggan back down firmly but gently.

"I don't care, Angel's gone and it's my fault"

"Angel's what?" Duo asked shocked

"Oh no" Quatre whispered

"Who did it?" asked Wu Fei. Even he liked Angel.

Trowa and Heero didn't say anything but Duo could have sworn he saw anger in their eyes.

"We have to get her back" Hilde said firmly.

"No, I have to go alone. It's my fight" Meggan said wincing as she stood up.

"Who took her?" asked Sally Po

Meggan looked at Heero very seriously then said, "Dr. J"

Heero's eyes widen than narrowed, "Why?"

"She's a perfect subject to study. She's a genius" Meggan answered,

"With a mother like me..." Meggan stopped "When Dr J found me, he experimented on me. And some of it worked. I am faster and stronger than your ordinary person and yet look harmless enough not to rouse suspicions. I know about 20 ways to kill someone without making a sound. I could decode passwords will little trouble and other things like that. Angel is my daughter. I will not let her go through that. I would rather give myself up than to see her go through that." Meggan said. She turned and picked up one of the two suitcases that she left by the door. Everyone else sat in their places silently. Meggan walked to the bathroom taking the suit case with her and closed the door.

"You can't let her go by herself" Sally said worried

"We won't right guys" Duo said looking at the others. The other guys nodded in agreement.

A few minutes later Meggan exited the bathroom. She had changed into black jeans and a black turtleneck. She picked up the other suitcase up and placed it lying down on the coffee table. She opened it. Inside it has many different types of guns and other weapons. The guys watch as she placed different small weapons into her pockets and under her pant legs.

"We're going with you" Heero said seriously

"No you're not" Meggan answered

"Yes we are. If you leave we'll fallow you." Wu Fei said seriously

"It's very dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt" Meggan said looking through the suitcase.

"We can handle ourselves" Duo smirked

"But..."

"Too bad you get no choice" Quatre said "We want to make sure both of you get back safely"

Meggan looked at Heero then at Relena who was still glairing at her. "You could get killed"

"Heero just stay here, she could handle it herself" replied Relena clinging at his arm.

"Stay" Meggan whispered

"No" Heero said firmly

"But Heero" Relena whined

"Relena..."

"Stay Heero" Relena continued

"Relena..."

"Stay" Relena persisted

"Shut up Relena. I'm going!" Heero said standing up and yanking his arm from her hands.

Relena bruised into tears then ran off.

"Do you know where he is?" asked Duo

"Yes, Angel had a tracking device in her hair clip. I placed it

in there just in case I needed to find her" Meggan said pulling out a small bottle.

"What's that?" asked Trowa

"A type of medicine. It removes all the pain you feel for 3 hours"

Meggan answered pulling a needle and putting some of the liquid into it.

"That's amazing" Duo whispered

"It's dangerous. Meggan don't use that" Heero ordered

"Too bad I need it" Meggan said

"Why would it be bad?" asked Hilde

"If you don't feel pain you could easily kill yourself with out knowing it before it is too late" Trowa answered

"You shouldn't do it" Heero told Meggan

"I need to. I won't stop till my daughter is back here safely" Meggan said putting the needle into her arm and injecting the medicine. A few minutes later she stood up not the bit in pain. "I'm leaving" She replied walking outside. Duo and Wu Fei kissed their girls good bye then followed with Trowa and Quatre.

Authors note: Sorry it's short but I don't want the next part in this chapter.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Do not own Gundam Wing

Meggan walked over to a black car outside the house. She turned and looked at  
the 5 guys.

"You have two choices, either give me the keys to this car or I'll hot wire it."

"My car!" Dou yelled "You can't use it" he said running to his car.

"Too bad, it seems fast enough. Now hand over the keys or I will hit wire it"

"You wouldn't"

"You have 5 seconds. 5...4...3...2..."

"Ok, ok, here" Duo said tossing the keys to Meggan.

"Thanks now hop in" she ordered to the rest. They all got into the car and she drove off. Meggan followed the tracking device all around the city and soon ended up at a mansion up on a secluded hill. She parked the car and turned to face the guys. "You don't have to come. This is my fight and my revenge. I don't plan on letting anyone epically Dr J come  
out of there alive" she said. Hurt, pain, anger, and revenge filled her eyes.

"We said we were going and we are going so shut up and let's go" grinned Duo opening the door.

They followed Meggan to the back of the house. There were 6 guards on duty. Meggan crouched behind a bush and pulling out a hand gun she looked at the 5 guys.

"Ready?" she whispered pulling the safety off the gun. The others nodded and before anyone could utter a sound, she turned and fired 6 shots. When the guys looked, the guards were all shot in the head and died too fast to make a sound. All the guys walked out of the bushes following Meggan to the bodies. Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Wu Fei were impressed while Heero just smirked. Meggan started to go through the guards clothing while the others tried to form a plan.

"So we need to find out where Angel is" Duo stated

"And how to get her out of here safely" Quatre reminded

"With the least amount of commotion" Trowa added

"It's impossible" Wu Fei snorted

"Think again" Heero said

"I know where she is" Meggan said. Meggan stood up and opened an electronic device she found in one of the guys pockets.

"What's..." asked Duo

"It's a 4 dimensional projection of the area including the house" Meggan interrupted.

"I've never seen anything like that" Wu Fei pointed out."

"Of course not, that is because only Dr J has them" Heero said

"Right" Meggan smiled slightly. She quickly punched in some codes and a 4 dimensional holographic picture appeared. The others watched as she typed in a few more codes. A blue square appeared. "There she is" Meggan pointed. The room was in the highest part of the house. Meggan typed a few more codes and 10 red squares appeared all around the room as well as scattered along the other rooms and hall ways. "And those are the guards"

Duo grinned "No problem. Were in, were out, and home before Dr J knew what happened."

"Lets just get this done" Wu Fei stated.

"Okay Meggan, I think..." Duo said turning to face Meggan but only saw her jump over a wall. "Hey! She ran off"

"Let's go then" Heero said and ran after Meggan followed by Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Wu Fei.

They heard some commotion and saw Meggan fighting several guards but not doing too well. Heero was the first to pull out his gun and fire.

"Alright" Duo grinned pulling out his gun as well. The guys joined Meggan in the fight. Once all of the guards in the area were either knocked out or dead, Meggan turned to take off again but Trowa stopped her.

"What Trowa?" asked Meggan

"Are you okay?" asked Quatre

"I'm fine. I can't feel any pain" Meggan said wiping her bleeding lip. She looked at her body. "I think I broke my arm" Meggan said noticing that it didn't bend properly.

"Ouch" Duo winced thinking of the pain

"Anyway, you're out of ammo" Trowa replied.

Meggan checked her guns "You're right" she stated "Oh well" she threw her gun down and pulled two more from her boots. "Ready" she smiled at him.

"Why are you leaving so fast without us?" asked Duo

"I...My daughter is gone and I want everyone who works for Dr J and himself to suffer. I do not need you guys to slow me down"

"What!" Wu Fei exclaimed

"We wouldn't do that Meggan" Quatre replied

"Yes you will" Meggan muttered

"You can't ditch us just because were not as skilled as you at some things. With us you have more of a chance of getting Angel back" Duo said angrily

"Fine come on then" Meggan said turning and ran down the hall. The others followed.

After some minor battles with useless guards, Meggan finally reached the door to the room where Angel was being held. There were a crowed of guards and the guys sprung into action fighting them. One after another until all of them laid in a bloody heap  
on the floor. This is where Duo came in handy.

"Step aside" Duo smiled pulling a pick from his hair. He unlocked  
the door with a few twist of his wrist. "Duo my man you still have it" he grinned opening the door.

"Angel!" Meggan yelled running into the room. "Angel?" she called

"Mommy" cried Angel. She was sitting in a corner crying. Angel  
stood up and ran to her mother.

"Angel!" Meggan cried as she brought her daughter into a tight hug. The guys watched as Meggan alternated from clinging to her daughter and checking her for any injuries. Angel had a few bumps and bruises but nothing serious.

"Mommy, you're bleeding" Angel pointed out

"I'm fine sweetheart" Meggan said picking up Angel. She walked back over to Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Wu Fei. "Here" she said handing Meggan to Trowa.

"Mommy?" Angel asked

"I'll be right back sweetheart" Meggan said "I have to meet a certain man" Meggan whispered "I love you"

"I love you too Mommy" Angel said

"Where are you going?" asked Duo

"To thank a Dr J personally for putting me through hell" Meggan said pulling another gun. "You guys take Angel and get out of here." she replied walking out of the room.

"I'll go with her" Heero said "You guys do as Meggan said. Get Angel out of here. I'll make sure Meggan gets out" he said and followed Meggan.

Meggan killed a few more soldiers getting to Dr J's laboratory. She walked in knowing that the door wouldn't be locked "Dr J" Meggan growled

"Meggan, or should I say Experiment 202" Dr J said turning to face   
her.

"I'll kill you" she whispered

"Really!" he said surprised "Well that's predictable "But you can't. You can't destroy the one person who raised you can you?"

"Like hell I can! You took my daughter!" She yelled picking up a metal rod "But first..." she smashed a computer near by.

"What are you doing?" he demanded

"Ruining you're life" she smirked "Then I'll kill you" Meggan went around the room destroying the room and everything in it. Some chemicals spilled causing a fire.

"Meggan that's enough" Heero yelled over all the commotion and  
explosions.

"Yeah you're right" she said dropping the rod and walking over to Dr J. She punched him in the face. "I'll kill you" she growled. She punched him again and again. Then she pulled out her gun and fired one shot to his leg paralyzing him. "Go to hell bastard" she yelled dropping her gun. She leaned against a table breathing hard.

"Meggan" Heero yelled going to her and picking her up.

"I'm fine" she whispered

"I know" he whispered back. Heero turned and walked out of the burning room.

"Meggan! Meggan come back here!" Dr J yelled. "You can't do this! I made you what you are!" His voice died as the flames grew.

Author: So what you think? Good? Bad? It sucks? Need feed back. There  
will be about 3 more chapters to this story.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: you already know the reply. Not mine -- Kenshin

Heero walked out the burning mansion carrying Meggan in his arms. Meggan had passed out from loss of blood.

"Mommy!" yelled Angel running up to Heero

"You're mother's fine." Heero replied

"Heero! Meggan" Duo yelled running up to them. Trowa, Quatre, and Wu Fei ran up as well.

"How is she?" asked Quatre

"Meggan needs a doctor now" replied Heero

"Right" Trowa said. He picked up Angel and the group walked to the car. Trowa drove to the hospital. There was a doctor there that they could trust and understand their special request. The doctor was a close friend of Sally Po and had cared for them for numerous reasons.

Trowa drove the car to the emergency room entrance and let everyone get out before driving off to park. Heero walked quickly carrying Meggan in and up to the front desk with the rest of the group following closely behind.

"Excuse me" Quatre said politely to the nurse sitting behind the desk reading a magazine.

"Yes?" she asked looking up casually then noticed Heero practically covered in blood carrying Meggan who was passed out. "Oh my god" she yelled "Doctor!"

"Call Doctor Perez" ordered Heero. Meggan was leaving a puddle of blood. Her clothes were soaked as well as Heero's.

"Who do you..." the nurse started but Heero cut her off.

"Get him now!" He yelled glairing.

"Right" she whispered her voice shaking with fear of Heero's voice. The nurse ran down the hall and into a private office. Duo shifted nervously on his feet not knowing if time was running out for Meggan. Wu Fei walked away mumbling something about calling the girls to let them know that they were okay. Trowa was mumbling soft words into Quatre's ears as Quatre held Angel who was sound asleep from the events that happened.

A tall lankly man came out of the room quickly, the rude nurse following behind quickly glairing. "So who's the one dying today?" the doctor joked.

"Now is not the time" warned Trowa

"It's Meggan" Duo answered pointing to Meggan in Heero's arms.

"I see" he replied calmly "Well bring her into the emergency room" he replied walking turning and walking through the doors. The nurse looked confused. Duo guessed that it was because the doc was so calm when a girl's life was in danger. As the other's followed, he walked up to the nurse and smirked. "Don't worry" he replied "This doc is special. He's seen a million tougher cases than this one" Duo replied as he walked passed her and into the emergency room. The nurse looked more confused and decided to sit down.

After Heero laid Meggan onto the bed, the doctor quickly shooed everyone out saying he needed full concentration. Doctor Perez called another doctor to check Angel.

A couple of hours passed and neither doctor came out. All of the guys started to panic. Many questions were running through their heads. 'What if there was a complication?' 'What if they were too late?' 'What was taking so long?'

Finally both doctors came out with very serious expressions on their faces. Duo and Quatre bounced up and ran over to them with Heero, Trowa and Wu Fei following behind.

"What happened? What's wrong?" asked Duo

Dr. Perez sighed, "Apparently she has taken a drug that has numbed her nervous system. Because of that she has seriously hurt her body. Once the drug wears off, I can predict with most certainly that she will fall into a coma. If that happens she only has a 20 chance of coming out of it alive. Mainly tonight will decide what will happen. If she doesn't die tonight her chance goes up to 50. After that we'll have to wait and see what happens. I'm going to have her put in surgery in one hour. She is stable for now and might I suggest if you need to tell her something, that you say it now just in case the worse happens." he said then turned and walked down the hall to the surgery room.

"And how about Angel?" asked Quatre very worried.

The second doctor smiled slightly, "She's just fine. A very talkative girl and extremely brilliant. But on a serious note," she said becoming serious "are any of you the father?"

"Why would that matter?" asked Wu Fei

"If the mother doesn't make it, she would need to go with her father or some relative. Besides, we need Miss Meggan's information and someone to fill out important paperwork if...if things turned for the worse."

"We don't know who the father is" Heero told the doctor.

"I understand. Well we should always pray for the best right?" she smiled sadly then walked into the surgery room as well.

"Trowa, we should check on Angel" Quatre said pulling on Trowa's arm.

"Alright little one" he smiled sadly.

"I need to talk to Meggan" Duo said running into to emergency room that Meggan was resting in.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Meggan?" Duo called walking into the room.

"Hey Duo" Meggan replied," Her voice no more than a whisper.

"Hey buddy," Duo smiled brightly "How are you holding up?" he asked.

"Fine for now."She replied. She looked so pale under the dim lights and the white sheets. "Duo tell me the truth, I'm dying right?"

"No you not" he said quickly

"I wasn't careful and now my body is shutting down" she replied quietly.

"The doc said that you were going under surgery and then going to sleep for a while. After that you'll be just good as new" he smiled.

"Duo, tell Angel I love her" Meggan replied "and tell Heero the truth about her. She'll need a father once I'm gone"

"You're not dying. So you're just going to give up! Are you a coward? Leave Angel with a messed up person like Heero? He lives with 4 other screwed up guys. She wouldn't have a normal life. No" he said angry "No I won't tell him."

"Duo!" she warned

"No, you tell him once you're better"

"If I make it through, I won't tell him. Just tell him. In case something goes wrong."

"I'll tell him on one condition."

"What?"

"You'll try you're hardest to live so you and I can kick Relena's but one   
day."

"Deal" Meggan smiled faintly "Now go and hurry" she whispered

"C-ya latter Meg" Duo called as he walked out the door.

Duo kept replaying how he was going to tell Heero that he was the father of Angel without him killing Duo when he ran head first into Heero. "Hey Heero" Duo smiled

"How's Meggan?" asked Duo. Duo could have almost sworn that he heard a hint of worry in the perfect solders voice.

"She's fine Heero. Just tired. Actually she wanted me to tell you something" Duo said quietly.

Heero looked at Duo seriously.

"It's...it's about...well it's about...Angel. You see..." Duo was interrupted.

"HHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRROOOOOO"

"Dam, why now" Duo mentally cursed as Relena ran up to Heero about to hug him.

"Hey Relena" Duo said forcing a smile

Relena pouted as Heero moved away from her hug, "Hello Duo. Hello Heero"

"Relena" was all Heero said.

"Oh Heero thank goodness you're ok. I was so worried when I was told you were in the hospital. Were any of the other guys hurt?" Relena asked worried

"No but Meggan's in bad shape" Heero told her.

"Oh what a shame" Relena said trying hard to sound sympathetic.

"Duo!" a worried voice called out behind him.

"Hilde" Duo smiled as she ran to him hugging him tightly.

"I'm glade you're safe" Hilde sighed "When Wu Fei called Sally, I thought you were seriously hurt in that suicidal mission"

"We're fine but Megan's in trouble. "She going into surgery in about a half an hour"

"Oh I'm so sorry" Hilde said sadly

"Don't worry, she'll make it" Duo grinned

"Hi guys" Sally said. She just entered the room with Wu Fei.

"So what's going to happen to Angel while Megan's here?" asked Hilde

"She will stay with us" Quatre smiled softly as he entered the room with Trowa beside him and Angel in Trowa's arms.

"That's wonderful" smiled Sally

"Good idea Cat" Duo grinned.

The group talked about all of their ideas for Angel until the two doctors walked into Megan's room. They pushed out Meggan on one of the role beds. Everyone sitting together got a good look at Meggan sleeping on the bed. Her eyes were badly bruised as well as a lot of other visible parts of her body. Duo then remembered the promise he told Meggan.

"Heero" Duo said standing up

"Yes Duo" Heero said looking up at him

"I need to tell you something Meggan told me to tell you" Duo remembered

"Yes..."

"Privately" Duo continued "In her room while she's not there" he suggested.

"Fine" Heero said walking in ignoring all of Relena's protest. Duo quickly followed behind.

Once Duo closed the door behind him he took a deep breath, "Heero?"

"Yes Duo what is it?" asked Heero annoyed

"Meggan told me to tell you this just in case she didn't make it. It's about Angel. About her father. She told me"

"Oh"

"It's...well her father is...he's..."

"Just say it Duo"

"You" Dou whispered

"What?"

"You you're Angel's father"

"This is a mistake. I couldn't. We never..." Heero started

"Okay let me tell you some proofs. Number one, she look's like you. Exactly like you."

"No she..."

"Meggan has black hair. Angel has brown like you. Meggan his green eyes. Angel has blue. And she even glairs like you" Duo smiled

"..."

"Number two, she told Angel that her father was a Gundam pilot and you're the only one who has a past with her."

"..."

"And finally you two both did do...you know it's just Dr J didn't want you to remember it so he made you forget. That's why Meggan left. She was pregnant."

Heero couldn't say anything. He has a flood of emotions flowing through him. 'My daughter?' Heero couldn't believe it. He was relieved for some unknown reason and sad at the same time knowing that Meggan would pull through this then leave again and never return.

"You believe me buddy?" asked Duo

"Yeah, I actually do" Heero whispered

"I think you know what you have to do"

"I need to tell Angel" Heero stated

"Okay, now off you go" Duo shooed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Heero walked out and stopped as he saw Angel sleeping in Trowa's arms while Quatre watched her and leaned his head on Trowa's shoulder. Sally had fallen asleep on Wu Fei's lap. And Relena was talking to Hilde. Somehow Heero always knew that Angel was his. He just felt a connection to her... and Meggan. Heero walked over to Trowa and picked up Angel from his arms. Angel felt so right in his arms. Angel snuggled into his chest and Heero let a rare smile escape his lips.

Trowa smiled as he saw Heero pick up Angel. He put his sleepy Quatre on his lap and quietly kissed his cheek. Duo quietly walked over to Relena and Hilde scarring them as he jumped out yelling. Both girls screamed and he just laughed as both of them glared at him.

Heero walked outside the hospital. He knew what he had to do. He had to tell Angel. No doubt Dou was going to tell the rest.

Heero walked over to a small bench and sat under the tree. It was warm this night. Dawn would break in a couple of hours. He just sat there watching Angel sleep. 'Angel' he thought 'what a perfect name' Heero gently shook her. "Angel" he said quietly "Angel please wake up" He whispered

Angel opened her eyes and smiled up at Heero "Is it morning?" she asked yawning

"No I just need to talk to you" He whispered.

"Ok" she smiled sleepily

"It's about you're father" Heero started

"My daddy?" she asked

"Yes, I know who he is. You see..." Heero said. It was so hard to say. How could he tell her that her father was a freak? That all he knew how to do was fight and kill? It would shatter her hope of her perfect father. And he couldn't do that.

"Who's my daddy Heero?" asked Angel curious.

"He's...it's..." How could he lie to her innocent face? Heero took a deep breath and said "me" he whispered.

"You are my daddy?" Angel whispered

"Yes" Heero said not being able to look her in that face. What he got was something he didn't expect. She hugged him tightly.

"I missed you daddy" she whispered into his ear.

"I did to" Heero said returning her hug. A couple of tears slipped down his cheek.

"Why are you crying daddy?" Angel asked

"I... I do not know" Heero smiled

"I love you daddy" Angel whispered

"I love you to Angel." Heero whispered. He was so relieved she didn't hate him. 'But now what does he do?' he asked himself.

Peeking out from the windows, the rest of the gang heard everything.

"See told you" Duo smirked

"I though I'd never see the day Heero was a dad" Wu Fei mumbled

"Well that just show's you. Everyone can surprise you" Sally smiled pinching his cheek teasingly. No one noticed Relena glairing outside.

'He's mine and only mine' Relena vowed.

Well that's all for now. There will be 2 more chapters after this. Oh and please review!


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: you already know the reply. Not mine  
x -- Kenshin

Three months have passed now. The surgery had gone well and now everyone was waiting. Waiting, waiting and waiting some more. Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months. As timed passed, everyone's fear that Meggan wouldn't pull out of it grew. Dr. Perez asked if they wanted to consider organ donation. Quatre and Trowa kept busy taking care of Angel. Everyone else, except Relena, took turns watching Meggan. Just in case she woke up.

Surprisingly, especially to the doctors, Meggan healed rather quickly. The burses and cuts were gone in a matter of days. The broken bones healed after a couple of weeks rather than months. And her right arm that had been completely mangled, and which the doctors said would probably never heal correctly, had only one more fracture in it. The only thing that reminded them of the past events was the faded scars on her arms and   
along her body.

Today was Heero's turn to watch Meggan. He had stayed away that night hoping to see her emerald eyes once again. Duo was supposed to come in and take his watch soon. Heero was about to look way when Meggan's eye's opened slightly. A small smile passed both of their faces.

"Hey there sunshine" she whispered.

"Good morning Meggan" Heero whispered back

"Was I out long?"

"3 months"

"That was some killer pain med's then" she teased

"Very funny Meggan"

"I know" Meggan smiled

"Meggan?" Heero started seriously

"I know Heero" Meggan said sadly, "I should have told you"

"It's not that" Heero said taking her left hand "Don't leave"

"It's not that simple" Meggan said looking at him softly.

"Yes it is"

"No, it's not" Meggan said "Angel and I live in the US. She has a school and a few friends. I have a job, a home. And you have you're life here in Japan. With your friends and loved ones" Meggan whispered "Our lives crossed once. Maybe they will cross again but no now"

"So you're leaving than?"

"Yes, as soon as I can travel" Meggan sighed

"I don't want you to leave."

"Heero, haven't you learned? You can't get everything you want"

Meggan said sadly "I've learned that" she whispered

"But..."Heero started but intruded as Duo walked in smiling

"Hey Hee..." Duo's words died on his lips as a huge grin appeared on his face. "Meggan you're awake"

"Morning Duo" Meggan smiled letting go of Heero's hand discreetly.

"Mommy?" a quiet voice asked behind Duo

"Angel" Meggan whispered

"Mommy!" Angel shouted hopping onto Meggan's bed and giving her a tight hug. "I missed you mommy"

"I missed you too sweetheart" Meggan whispered hugging Angel tightly.

"Meggan's awake?" asked Quatre as he walked in followed by the rest of the group including Relena.

"Hey guys" smiled Meggan.

After everyone said their hellos, the doctor came in. He told them that Meggan could go home today. He suggested that she stayed in bed for one week before returning to the States.

So Meggan was treated like a princes for one entire week. Heero tried to speak with her but she just kept changing the subject or finding an excuse to leave. She didn't need him making it harder for her to leave. Soon she was up and about playing with her daughter again. That night she was on the computer looking for plain tickets. She was debating on going because everyone here had become like a family to her. She really didn't want to leave. Just then Relena came into the room.

"Hello Relena" smiled Meggan looking up from the computer.

"Hello Meggan what are you doing?" she asked

"Checking plane tickets" Meggan answered. That was another reason she was leaving, Relena was obliviously in love with Heero. There was no competition between her and Relena. Relena was rich, didn't have a horrible past or a daughter. Meggan had all three and more.

"Oh, well I wanted to ask. See the guys are going to this banquet with me tomorrow night and I wanted to know..."

"If I was going to be gone by then right?" Meggan answered

"Yes" Relena whispered "I didn't want to be rude but I wouldn't have any seats for you or you're daughter"

"Well don't worry, I'm leaving this afternoon" Meggan replied

"ok then it's all settled, I can send a car for you if you want" Relena suggested.

"Thank you for the offer but no. I promised that Angel could be taken by the guys"

"Oh ok then" Relena said walking out of the room.

A couple of minutes later Meggan walked down that stairs carrying the two silver suitcases she brought wit her. Everyone else was in the living room playing cards, reading or watching TV.

"Hey guys," Meggan started" think it's time for Angel and myself to leave"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

"Mommy, I don't want to go" cried Angel

"I'm sorry but you've missed too much school, I missed too much work and I think it's time everyone gets on with their lives. We can't stay forever"  
Meggan said simply. There was no emotion on her face as she looked at them.

"But..."

"No Angel we need to leave. There is a plane heading to Los Angeles in two hours and I want to make it," She didn't add that staying any longer might make her change her mind.

"If that is what you want" Trowa said standing up.

"I'll call a car to come and pick us up" Quatre replied walking over to the phone.

"Are you sure you want to go?" asked Duo

"Yes" Meggan said not looking at him or Heero.

In the back, Relena grinned quietly. Heero just looked at her heartbroken.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Two hours later Meggan turned and faced the guys. It was time for her and Angel to get onto the plane.

"Well this is it guys" Meggan smiled slightly

"Have a safe trip" Duo said hugging her

"Bye Duo"

"Keep in touch" Quatre whispered

"I'll try" replied Meggan

"Take care" Trowa replied quietly

"I'll really try" smiled Meggan

"Visit soon" Hilde said hugging Meggan even though she knew she wouldn't. They all knew this was good bye for good.

"It's been nice meeting you" Sally said.

"Same here" Wu Fei smiled

"Good bye Meggan" Relena said faking a sad voice.

"Bye Meggan" Heero said quietly

"Bye Heero" Meggan whispered.

Angel followed her mother and said good bye to everyone as well.

"Good bye daddy" Angel cried hugging Heero's legs.

"Good bye Angel, take care of your mother" Heero said into Angel's ear.

"I will" she whispered

Meggan and Angel both turned and walked onto the plane not once looking back. Knowing that Relena was arm and arm with the only man she'll ever love.

The guys watch as the plane took off and they all knew Meggan and Angel were gone probably for good. Heero felt sadness as he watched the plane take off, half hoping to see Meggan come back saying she's here for good. He turned sadly and followed the others home.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meggan sat in her seat and looked once more at the door. She felt a pain in her chest as the plane took off and she realized that she would never see Heero ever again.

Well what do you all think? Please review.


	12. LAST CHAPTER

Disclaimer: you already know the reply. Not mine  
x -- Kenshin

Two days later...

"And that is why I was gone for a little over 3 months" Meggan just finished explaining to Jill her best friend at work her adventure.

"Wow" Jill whispered "And tell me why didn't you stay with your love?"

"Love?"

"Heero Yuy" Jill smiled "You know, father of you're only child?"

"Because he has a girl already" replied Meggan "Relena Peacecraft"

"Well I think you're stupid"

"Same here" Meggan whispered looking out from her window on the third floor. "Same here"

"Well who knows. Maybe he'll pull the lost lover and came in search for you claming that with out you he has no point in going on" Jill laughed

Meggan smiled "You read too many romance novels" Meggan laughed   
quietly then grew serious 'but I really do hope so' she thought.

The night before back in Japan at the banquet held for Relena...

"Heeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrroooooooooooooo" cried Relena

"Hn" replied Heero

"Dance with me" she asked sweetly

"Hn"

"Good" she smiled pulling him to his feet and leading him onto the dance floor.

The two started to dance but Heero kept staring out into space. Duo and Hilde were dancing as well and noticed Heero space off.

"He really misses her doesn't he" Hilde whispered into Duo's ear.

Duo nodded "I know. I just hope he realizes it before it's too late"

"Heero! Heero!" Relena called waving a hand in front of his face

Heero looked at her "Hn"

"Heero pay attention" she ordered

Heero closed his eyes and continued dancing with her. He pictured himself dancing with Meggan again. Her smile. The way her body moved. He didn't noticed himself start dancing faster and faster. The same way he danced with Meggan. He tripped Relena and she fell with a thud onto the floor.

"HHHEEEEERRRRRRRRROOOOOOOO!" she screamed.

Everyone stopped dancing and looked at the both of them. Heero opened his eyes when he heard a thud and say Relena on the floor her face red from embarrassment and anger.

"..." was Heero's reply

"Heero" she said angry as she stood up, "Since now I have tolerated you spacing off. I had been hoping you would snap out of it but Heero I insist you snap out of it now or..."

Heero ignored her as she continued her ranting. His mind processed what he was doing. Heero realized why he couldn't concentrate. He was missing the only two persons who accepted him for who he truly was and Relena was not certainly one of them.

"Relena" Heero started. Relena became quite. "I know how to solve this" He said.

"Good" Relena smiled as she thought she had finally won.

"Good bye Relena" Heero smirked. "I'm leaving" he said and walked away out the door.

"HEERO! GET BACK HERE!" Relena yelled

Heero ignored her and walked down the street to his car. Duo, Hilde, Trowa, Quatre, Wu Fei, and Sally Po all followed him

"HHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOO"

Duo was the first to catch up with Heero. "Hey Heero, does this mean what I think it means?"

"Were going to bring Meggan and Angel home" Heero smirked

"Alright!" Duo cheered.

Meggan was daydreaming for a long time. She missed Heero. She missed Duo, Hilde everyone. Well everyone expect Relena but that was ok. She debated wheather to go back or not.

"Meggan?"

"Yes?" Meggan said looking at the voice. It was her boss, Angelica.

"Jill told me what happened"

"Oh"

"Were friends right?"

"Yeah"

"Well friends don't do something stupid so I'm saying this, If you really do love him the go after him."

"But Relena..."

"It was just broadcasted on the news that Heero Yuy left Relena at her banquet last night." Meggan smiled. "So that means you need to hop on the next plane and fly to your love."

"What about work?"

"As of now, you're dismissed" her boss casually said.

"What?"

"Well you can't work here when you're in Japan. Don't worry. Life goes on as long as we're invited to the marriage" her boss smiled once again

Tears appeared in Meggan's eyes. "Thanks boss" she smiled hugging her. "Bye"

"Safe trip" she whispered back.

Meggan packed up her things quickly then after saying good bye to everyone walked out the door and down the street to pick up Angel and get a cab to the air port. She'll send for her things later.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Angel was out playing by herself during her lunch break when a 3rd grader come over and punched her.

"You're such a loser" the 3rd grader teased

"Leave me alone" Angel asked ignoring him

"You told you're teacher that you went to Japan to find you're daddy. Didn't anyone tell you that you're too much of a freak for anyone to like?"

"I said leave me alone" Angel said standing up to face him.

"And I said you're a freak" the 3ri grader teased "Freaky girl freaky girl freaky girl. Only some one a freak like you could come up with a stupid lie that you're dad is Heero Yuy, one of the Gundam members and that you're best friends with the other Gundam members"

Angel was trying hard not to cry as more and more of the students laughed.

Suddenly a voice broke through the laughter. "Didn't you're mother ever tell you not to pick on girls?"

Angel turned around and found Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Wu Fei standing behind her. "Duo!" she yelled.

"Like I said, didn't you're mother ever tell you not to tease girls?" Duo asked again.

"And who are you?" asked the 3rd grader.

"Duo Maxwell Gundam Pilot 02. This is Quatre Raberba Winner Gundam Pilot 03. And that's Trowa Barton Gundam Pilot 04, and that is Wu Fei Chang Gundam Pilot 05. Her father Heero Yuy Gundam Pilot 01 is not here right now." Duo smirked. The 3rd grader just stared as Duo introduced the Gundam members.

"And now it's time for you to come with us" smiled Quatre

"Go where?" asked Angel

"Home to Japan" Wu Fei answered

"But what about my mommy?" asked Angel

"You're father is bring her" Trowa answered.

Heero ran up to Meggan's office. Inside he quickly looked around but didn't see Meggan.

"Um excuse me? Are you looking for someone?" asked a woman at the desk facing him.

"Meggan Vasquez" Heero replied

"She's gone" she replied

"Where?"

"Who are you?"

"Heero Yuy"

"Heero? As in Angel's father?"

"Yes"

"You just missed her. She left to go pick up Angel."

"Why?"

"She's leaving to find you. Hurry. She doesn't have a car so she can't be far"

"Thank you" Heero said running out of the room.

Heero ran down the street to Angel's school. Suddenly across the street he

saw her. She was at a pay phone. "Meggan!" he yelled running across the

street.

Meggan was calling the airport when she heard someone call her. She

turned and dropped the phone. Running to her was the one person in her life

she didn't ever expect to see. Heero Yuy. In one swift movement Heero

picked her up causing her to drop the phone and held her tightly breathing in her unique scent.

"Heero? Is it you? Is this a dream?" she whispered not ever wanting to wake up if this was another dream.

"No. And never again" He whispered putting her down.

"Good" she whispered.

Heero smiled a real smile in the longest time as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her soundly on the lips. Meggan returned the kiss just as passionately wrapping her arms around his neck. Both of the knowing that starting today they would never separate no matter what. Never ever again.


End file.
